One Hulk Of A Problem
by kogus2006
Summary: Ever wonder what Torchwood was doing when the Royal Hope hospital disappeared during 'Smith and Jones? Dealing with one large green problem. X-over with The Incredible Hulk. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from either The Incredible Hulk or Torchwood. The story however is mine and I retain all rights to it.**

**Chapter 1.**

The plane touched down with a mild thump on the runway of Heath Row Airport, shaking David Banner from his introspection.

Glancing out the window, he watch the ground roll by as the 747 taxied across the tarmac to the awaiting bay. He stretched; his muscles stiffly rebelling after being cramped with inactivity for what seemed an eternity.

When the plane came to rest, he released himself from the confinement of the uncomfortable seat and retrieved his backpack from the overhead compartment.

"Sad" he thought. "That one little backpack could hold a persons whole life." He draped the straps over his shoulder and headed for the exit. He had come to England for the same reason he went anywhere: the hope of a cure for his…affliction.

Stepping off the plane, he fell into line with the rest of the passengers, waiting to be passed through customs. His passport identified him as Dr. David Benson, specialist in radioactive medicine.

He had applied for and received, thanks to a few forged credentials, a job working for the Royal Hope Hospital in London. He had found out through reading an obscure article, in an even more obscure medical journal, that the prestigious hospital had received a massive U.N. grant to study gamma rays and their possible uses in medical science. It was a chance to good to pass up, especially since that reporter McGee had gotten too close to him on a number of occasions lately. It would be good to get out of the country for awhile, if for nothing else than to lose his dogged pursuer. But this opportunity held out real hope, something he hadn't felt in a while now. "Maybe…" he told himself. "Just maybe…"

--

**3 Days Later**

Ianto Jones paid the delivery boy for the pizzas, then opened the hidden doorway which led down to the secret headquarters of the Torchwood Institute, Cardiff division.

Halfway down the stairs he opened the top box and snagged a piece for himself before he was forced to surrender the contents to the rest of the team. "Pepperoni and black olives: pure heaven" he thought to himself as he savored the flavors dancing on his tongue.

"Hi Ianto. Oh yum, pizza's here. I'm starving." Toshiko Sato took one of the boxes from out of the stack. "Thank you so much. You're an absolute angel" she said, her voice taking on that sing-song tone it always did when she was happy.

"No problem. Where's everyone else?"

"All over" she replied, swallowing the mouthful she had shoved in only a moment before. "Jack's gone, only Jack knows where; Gwen's at home; and Owen is here somewhere, but I don't know where exactly. Do you want me to call him?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, he knew the pizza was on its way. If it's cold when he gets up here, that's his problem." He sat the boxes on the table and snagged himself another slice. "Jack didn't say where he was going?"

She shook her head in reply, mouth to full to speak.

"Huh, that's odd. He knew I'd ordered too." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to their resident computer genius. "Oh well, more for us, I guess."

Tosh stopped chewing and looked closely at the monitor, with a confused look on her face. She put down her slice of mushroom with extra cheese and began to open links to the various emergency services' networks.

Ianto paused midway through his third piece. "What's wrong?" he asked around a mouthful.

"I'm not sure. I'm getting reports of a strange weather pattern near downtown London."

"Strange, how?" he asked, leaning forward to look over her shoulder.

"Well. according to the police band, it's raining over Royal Hope Hospital."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Rain qualifies as a strange weather pattern?"

"It does when it's not raining anywhere else."

Into set down his slice, moved to the next console, and started opening his own links. "It's only raining over the one building?"

"Yes, but that's not all. According to several reports, the rain isn't falling, it's rising." She turned and looked at him, shocked disbelief on her face. "Ianto, it's raining up."

Ianto's eyes widened as he read the same reports. "Well that certainly qualifies as strange." He turned to look at her. "Think we should call the rest of the team?"

"Oh my God!"

"What? What happened?"

"The hospital! It's gone! It just vanished into thin air!"

Ianto grabbed his phone and called Jack's private line.

"Jack, it's Ianto. Get back here quick. We have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Incredible Hulk or Torchwood. The story however is mine and I retain all rights to it.**

**Chapter 2.**

Even though he had managed to sleep for some of the flight, the alarm call still felt to early for David.

He arose slowly, stretching his limbs to work out the kinks in his muscles, and breathing deeply to help reawaken his still jet-lagged mind.

He showered, shaved and dressed quickly, wanting to grab a bite to eat before reporting for his first day of work. A check of the time revealed he had a little more than an hour to spare, so he headed for the hotel's restaurant.

He wolfed down two eggs and toast, ordered a coffee to go, and ran out to hail a cab.

He gave the address to the driver, who was a friendly, talkative fellow, and settled back to watch the view of London as it passed.

"So, you're a Yank, are ya?"

David smiled. "What gave me away? My accent?"

"Yeah. I hear it a lot 'cause I do a lot of runs to and from Heathrow. I get good tips from Yanks. A lot better than I get from the French. Them froggies don't tip worth a damn." He stubbed out his cigarette. "So, what ya doing in merry old England, Yank? Sightseeing?"

"Not this trip" he replied, trying to sound casual. "I've come here to take a job at the hospital."

The driver nodded his head. "Oh, a doctor, ehh? Well, welcome to London, Doctor Yank. Just remember to be out of town come Christmas and you'll do alright."

David's brows knitted together. "Christmas? Why?"

The man nearly turned around in his seat. "Why the aliens, of course! They come every Christmas! Well, at least the last two years they have."

David almost laughed. "Aliens? From space? Well, that would certainly be worth seeing."

The man pulled to a stop at a traffic light. "It's no joke, sir. Ya won't catch me here at Yule time." He beeped the horn. "C'mon get a move on! The light's green! Whatcha waitin' for?" he yelled out his window.

A bobby came walking over. "Sorry about the delay gentlemen. Traffic's backed up for about a mile or so. You'll either have to wait patiently, or get out and walk I'm afraid." He started to walk on to the next car.

David leaned his head out the window and called to him. "Officer, what's going on? An accident or something? I'm a doctor if anyone's hurt."

The bobby shook his head. "No sir, no accident. You don't work at Royal Hope do you, doctor?"

"Yes I do. Today's my first day. Why?"

He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Well you won't be starting there today, I'm afraid. The hospital's gone."

David's heart sank. "Gone? What happened? A fire?"

"No sir. About 20 minutes ago there was a bright flash and it was gone. The whole building…poof!"

"Some kind of explosion? A terrorist bombing maybe?"

"No sir. There's no rubble or nothing. I mean it just…vanished into thin air."

David looked skeptical. "Buildings just don't disappear, officer."

"Well there's naught there now but a big empty space." Another horn beeped. "I'm sorry sir but I've got others to attend to." He turned and walked towards the next car.

David opened the door and climbed out. He paid his fare to the driver, who sat behind the wheel nodding knowingly. "See I told ya. It's them aliens again."

David shouldered his bag. "At this point my friend, I don't know what to believe."

"You mark my words, Doctor Yank. There'll be aliens behind this."

--

**3 hours later**

"Do you think aliens are behind it?"

Jack shrugged as he drove the SUV, hurtling at top speed towards the former site of the hospital.

"I don't know for sure, Gwen. But if I had to guess, I'd say the odds are probably in favor of it."

Ianto looked up from his laptop. "It makes no sense though. Why would aliens take a hospital? Surly they would have medical knowledge more advanced than ours if they have the capability to cross space and steal an entire building."

"Not necessarily." said Jack. "Just because they're advanced in some ways doesn't mean they're advanced in others. Take the Finosian's for example. They might be the most advanced race in the galaxy as far as medicine goes, but they have almost no other scientific knowledge whatsoever."

Owen leaned forward in his seat. "Well, being as we've never heard of these Finosian's before, we'll have to take your word for it. Besides, we don't even know if it is aliens. Maybe London's got a rift of it's own and it fell into it."

"There's never been any evidence of a rift in the London area before, but we'll do a scan for activity when we arrive on site just to make sure." said Jack. "Any new developments, Tosh?"

"Nothing of any use. A few reports from people who saw it disappear, all saying the same basic thing: one moment it was there and the next it wasn't; and one reported Elvis sighting at the spot where it used to be."

Jack laughed. "The King, huh? Now there was a guy who knew how to party. It's a shame about him."

"You mean about his terrible music, or his falling dead in his loo?" asked Owen.

Again Jack laughed. "Neither one. In 1976 Elvis traded places with an impersonator. The guy was the best in the world. He looked and sounded exactly like Elvis, but he had a really bad addiction to pills, and a year later it did him in. Elvis took on his role as the world's greatest Elvis impersonator. Best disguise ever."

Ianto looked incredulous. "You mean Elvis Presley really is still alive?"

Jack shook his head. "No. He died last month in a nursing home in Texas. Apparently he sneaked out of the home late one night, climbed down a steep riverbank near there, set something on fire with some gasoline he stole from a tool shed, and then fell to his death while trying to climb back up. They found him the next morning." He let out a heavy sigh. "I've been meaning to go check it out, but things have been so hectic that I haven't found the time yet. I need to though; the man was a good friend."

Tosh's laptop beeped. "Jack, news flash coming in." Her jaw dropped as she read it.

"What's it say?"

She hesitated, causing him to crane his neck around.

"What is it, Tosh?"

"It's back." She looked up and met his eyes, a bewildered look behind the lenses of her glasses. "The hospital's back. Like it was never gone."

Jack faced forward again, changed lanes and pulled into a petrol station.

"Ok, Gwen and Tosh: Get confirmation on that report. We're over halfway there and I wanna know everything that happens before we arrive on site." He flipped a credit card to their resident medic as he exited the SUV. "Owen: fill the tank. Unleaded Premium. Ianto: get drinks for everyone. I want a double mocha latte with a shot of espresso." He turned and started to walk towards the station.

"And what are you gonna do, boss?" yelled Owen.

"I'm gonna go pee."

**Ok, chapter 2 is done. You know the drill folks: review, review, review! If you like it, I'll keep going.**


End file.
